1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in valves and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an air over oil high pressure modulating valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present-day industrial scope of hydraulic and pneumatic actuators such as used in heavy truck braking applications usually comprise an air over oil single stroke pressure booster master cylinder. These boosters are large and bulky and have very limited discharge volume per stroke before bottoming out. In order for these devices to provide a high volume pressure compensated pumping system, it would normally be necessary to use four to eight of these large pressure boosters. It will be apparent that not only is the size of the boosters a detriment, but also the expense is excessive.